Fiksi
by ainast ru
Summary: Asano, Karma dan putus asa. Campur tangan Nagisa sang pengorek informasi, bersama Nakamura, Hazama dan Fuwa si biang kerok. Bahkan guru, ketua kelas E, dua murid pindahan serta si penyuka anime pun turut ikut serta. [AsaKaru]


disclaimer; **Assasination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei  
**

warn; **superduperooc, penistaan karakter, au ah gelap, penghancuran eyd karena kata seseorang saya cocok tinggal dizaman paleolithikum sambil mainan sama pithecantropus erectus dan homo sapiens, makanya cerita ini homo dan suram.**

* * *

1.

Akabane Karma hanya membutuhkan suasana sepi dan tenang saat hatinya tengah kacau. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara atau mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada orang lain—sekalipun itu Nagisa. Karena ketenangan adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat memulihkan pikiranya agar dapat bertindak dengan otak jernih.

"Baiklah. Kuterima, Asano _-kun_."

Namun, pertemuan Asano telah menganggu ketenangannya, hingga membuat seorang Akabane tak dapat berpikir jernih. Bahkan untuk menentukan pilihan yang mudah dan benar.

Tanggal 20 Januari ia memulainya;

—Relasi bersama seorang Asano Gakushuu yang ditujukan untuk pelampiasan semata.

2.

Rutinitas pagi mereka adalah mengunjungi kafe yang terletak dekat dengan stasiun—yang juga menjadi tempat mereka melakukan perjanjian. Mereka hanya akan mendiami satu sama lain untuk seperempat jam kedepan, jika saja tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Terkadang yang memulai Asano, terkadang pula Karma. Namun, Karma-lah yang lebih sering memulai konversasi.

"Akabane—"

"—Karma."

"Oke. Karma. Singkirkan bukumu sebentar. Bisa ?"

Karma tak bereaksi. Rumus Matematika seakan lebih menarik dibandingkan menuruti permintaan Asano, membuat Asano merasa jengkel karena sangat-diabaikan.

"Orang yang peringkatnya turun drastis tidak akan dapat melampauiku."

Goresan pensil berhenti. Asano diam-diam merasa puas karena dapat memprovokasi kekasihnya itu meski tak bisa ditunjukkan secara langsung. Ia pura-pura meminum jus alpukat sambil memasang ekspresi apatis.

"Hee ? Bagaimana jika aku bisa melampauimu ?"

Asano hanya dapat menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk tertawa keras sambil memukul meja dengan terkekeh. Menurutnya reaksi malu tapi samar yang Karma tunjukkan cukup lucu. Memang terlihat angkuh, terutama karena kepala mendongak, namun, coba lihat rona merah yang tampak diwajahnya ?

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Begitu 'kan kata yang kau harapkan ?"

Saat itu, barulah mereka akan memulai konversasi. Mulai dari membahas tentang Sin-Consta-Tan—meski mereka masih kelas tiga SMP; kafe bernuansa kucing yang baru-baru ini menjadi _trending topic_ untuk menjadi tempat kencan minggu depan, hingga mengenai masalah politik dalam negara.

Ketika satu jam milik mereka menyisakan lima menit, Asano akan mencium Karma di dahi. Dan ulah kemudian, mereka pergi dengan menempuh jalan yang berbeda.

3.

Ada kalanya keempat _Virtuoso_ mengkhawatirkan kondisi masing-masing setiap kali melihat Asano muda menampakkan diri di kelas. Meski senyuman menawan yang dapat menenangkan hati masih terpoles sempurna pada pahatan wajah Asano, bagi mereka, banyak hal yang sengaja disembunyikan dalam senyuman itu. Keempat _Virtuoso_ yang memang sudah memahami sikap Asano secara tidak langsung mampu mengartikannya dalam diam.

"Ketua OSIS—"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu," senyuman Asano terlalu memuakkan. "Karena aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan OSIS."

Asano memang mengundurkan diri.

"Kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Permisi,"

Tapi diantara sekian banyak hal yang dikhawatirkan, satu-satunya yang paling menakutkan adalah—

—kepindahan Asano Gakushū ke kelas E.

4.

Mungkin Karma masih bisa menutup indera penglihatan dari pemandangan di depan. Namun menutup telinga dari bisik percakapan sekitar cukuplah sulit. Andai saja Koro-sensei tidak menyatukan mereka dalam satu kelompok yang sama.

"Ne Sugino-kun.."

"Ada apa Nagisa ?"

"Sepertinya bagian yang ini akan lebih bagus kalau disusun seperti ini."

Terlalu sering membolos rasanya akan jadi sesuatu yang ganjil. Kesempatan yang menyenangkan untuk balas dendam terhadap guru melalui sosok Koro-sensei juga akan semakin terkikis.

—Karma tertawa dalam hati, baru sadar ia masih menyimpan dendam pada guru, rupanya.

Lalu, kemana dendam terhadap perebut Nagisa Shiota—teman masa lama juga incarannya sejak dulu—ia lampiaskan ?

"Minna-san~ Tolong perhatiannya, nyurufufufu~"

Semua perhatian tercuri oleh gurita jadi-jadian yang tengah di depan kelas bersama seorang—

—Asano Gakushū.

Hah ?

Sekelas hening. Belum adea yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Bulir keringat menuruni pelipis mereka. Yang terpikirkan saat ini hanyalah rahasia tentang kelas mereka yang dibongkar oleh Asano dan kedatangan pemudaa itu kemari untuk menyidik seluruh kelas. Ritsu bahkan tak sempat kabur dari monitor utama karena sepertinya ia sudah kepergok duluan.

"Sensei, apa yang Asano- _kun_ lakukan di sini ?" Karma bertanya dengan nada santai, tak menyadari aura mencekam dari sekelilingnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku akan menetap disini, Karma _-kun_ ," sela Asano dengan senyuman yang membuat sekelas merasa ketakutan karena seakan-akan ada lipan yang menjerat tubuh mereka, meski ada beberapa orang dan seekor monster yang dikecualikan.

Terasaka menggebrak meja dengan wajah ketakutan. Semua mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda itu, "T-T-TAPI, KAU KAN ANAK KEPALA SEKOLAH,"

"Anak Kepala Sekolah juga bisa membuat kesalahan,"

"Minna-san, sebaiknya segera selesaikan kerja kelompok kalian atau sensei akan melewatkan jam pulang untuk satu mata pelajaran lagi. Nyurufufufufufu,~"

Tak ada yang menyahut lagi. Semua kembali mengerjakan tugas kelompok meski banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas di pikira n mengenai alasan yang pasti mengapa Asano pindah ke kelas E. Bahkan, Karma ikut bertanya-tanya pula:

Apa benar relasi yang mereka lakukan ini hanyalah sebuah perjanjian semata ?

5.

"Kita melakukan ini karena perjanjian 'kan ?"

Karma ragu. Terlalu ragu. Hingga ia membenci perasaannya saat ini.

"Ya,"

Asano merengkuhnya, kuat, seakan membalikkan kata dengan membuktikan bahwa perasaannya bukan main-main, hingga membuat Karma semakin ragu.

"Souka na," intonasi yang digunakan masih biasa, seperti saat ia memprovokasi orang-orang.

Sementara Asano sendiri yakin, bahwa perasaan yang ia alami itu nyata—hingga ia tak akan ragu.

(Di depan sana, Sugino dan Nagisa tengah menyuapi makanan pada satu sama lain. Hal yang sama pula dilakukan oleh Maehara dan Isogai.)

0.

Karma tak pernah ragu mengenai perasaan yang dipendamnya.

Asano tak yakin akan ada orang yang dapat mengalahkannya.

Hingga dihari Karma meragukan perasaannya pada Nagisa.

Ia bertemu dengan Asano yang kehilangan keyakinannya untuk menjadi cinta pertama Isogai Yūma.

Pertemuan mereka bukan suatu hal yang telah direncanakan terlebih dahulu. Saat itu Asano sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas di suatu kafe bersama segelas kopi ketika Karma memanggilnya dengan mengejek. Percakapan mereka awalnya hanta berisi argumentasi saling menjatuhkan, namun berakhir ke hal yang lebih privasi. Asano tidak benar-benar menyukai Karma sebagaimana perasaannya pada Isogai. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ne, Akabane _._ Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh cinta dan tumbuh bersama ?"

Ide itu tiba-tiba melintas di otak jenius Asano. Sebelumnya tak terpikirkan bahwa ia dapat menyusun kata seperti itu dan diucapkan untuk Karma pula.

"He-eh~ Menarik,"

.

.

Ini bukanlah kisah klasik yang di awali dengan rasa cinta. Karena ini adalah kisah klise yanag diawali dengan keputusasaan dan taruhan. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, karena menyatukan dua insan yang seharusnya tak bersatu. Mereka telah mengambil jalan yang salah dan takdir menyalahkan mereka dengan menghancurkan perasaan masing-masing.

 **END**

Oleh, Nakamura Rio, Hazama Kirara dan Fuwa Yuzuki.

.

.

.

.

Nakamura sinting, Hazama gila dan Fuwa miring. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang tak mengetahui nilai estetika dari cerita yang terdapat dalam majalah SMP Kunugigaoka. Asano sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa cerita _homo_ itu di _publish_ dalam Majalah Mingguan Kunudon-tepatnya, bagaimana caranya cerita _homo_ itu dapat muncul dalam majalah sementara sensor pasti masih berlaku sangat ketat. Bahkan cerita itu menjadi _trending topic_ dikalangan para siswa maupun siswi. Yang perempuan kecewa karena Asano belok (meski ada juga yang senang dalam hati, ini pasti para _fujoshi)_ dan laki-laki yang berorientasi seksual miring berani menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Dapuk, Asano tidak belok. Tolong umumkan pada dunia.

Sedangkan Karma setiap hari melampiaskan amarahnya pada Koro _-sensei_ karena membela trio perekayasa cerita _homo_ tersebut _._

Dan setelah diselidiki oleh Nagisa, ternyata yang ikut campur dalam pengurusan kisah rekayasa itu bukan hanya Nakamura, Hazama dan Fuwa saja. Yang lainnya adalah ;

Koro- _sensei_. "Itu karena Nakamura-san bersedia menjadi pemeran utama dalam film yang akan kubuat, nyurufufufufufu~"

Yang Nagisa ketahui, cerita itu berated M. Jadi wajar kalau semua siswi menolak.

Itona Horibe. "Nakamura-san kemarin sudah menemaniku ke pameran robot dan membantuku merakit beberapa temuan baruku. Jadi tak masalah jika sesekali membantunya,"

Nagisa langsung menasehati Itona mana yang salah dan yang benar.

Ritsu. "Maaf Nagisa-kun, Nakamura-san kemarin membantuku meng _upgrade_ beberapa program. Jadi, aku tak bisa menolaknya jika ia membutuhkan bantuan."

Pantas saja penampilan Ritsu terlihat imut.

Takebayashi Kotarou. "Maaf Nagisa. Lusa ia menemaniku menonton LA anime kesukaanku, dan karena aku berjanji untuk membantunya… mau bagaimana lagi,"

* * *

"Pertama-tama, Nakamura-san mengumpulkan infomasi tentang Asano-kun dan majalah gedung utama lewat Isogai-kun dan mantan pacarnya Maehara-kun-"

Yang memmulai adalah si surai biru muda, catatan kecil terselip diantara jepitan tangannya, yang berisi laporan hasil observasinya.

"Tunggu Shiota, darimana asal-usul cerita _homo_ itu dibuat ?"

"Maaf, aku lupa memaparkannya. Dari situs fanfiksi yang dibaca Fuwa-san, kemudian ia mengajak Hazama-san membuat cerita itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Nakamura-san ikut-ikutan setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan Fuwa-san dan Hazama-san. Awalnya pairing utama adalah aku dan Karma-kun. Namun Nakamura-san tidak terima karena kenapa harus aku ? Dan karena pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi Asano-kun, saat itu mereka bertiga diperpustakaan gedung utama, tiba-tiba Nakamura-san mendapat ide brilian yang sangat mengerikan."

"Souka. Teruskan yang tadi,"

"Setelah itu, ia mulai membangun aliansi dengan memprovokasi Koro-sensei, Ritsu, Itona-kun dan Takebayashi-kun. Yang menyusun alur cerita adalah Fuwa-san dan yang mengerjakan skenarionya adalah Hazama-san. Dan mulai dari sinilah tim Nakamura-san beraksi dalam pencetakan."

"Ne Nagisa-kun, kau tau cerita apa yang dibuat Koro-sensei ?"

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya, heran karena tiba-tiba Karma menyela penjelasannya tentang rencana pembuatan cerita belok itu. Tapi ia segera membuka catatannya begitu melihat tatapan intimidasi dari manik merkuri milik sahabatnya.

"Etto, yang kutahu hanya alurnya. Berkisah tentang seorang gadis yang dicintai oleh ketujuh saudaranya. Ia pun merasa takut karena sesungguhnya sifat ketujuh saudaranya itu sangat kejam dan sadis. Jadi gadis itu pun kabur. Lalu dalam perjalanannya, ia bertemu seorang gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun, ternyata gadis yang ditemuinya adalah seorang laki laki-"

"Sebentar. Koro-sensei itu siapa ? dan Ritsu?"

Perubahan ekspresi Nagisa terlalu jelas. Mungkin, ia lupa bahwa Asano sama sekali tidak boleh tahu informasi apapun tentang gurunya, pula tentang kelas pembunuhan yang dinaunginya. Karma segera menyela sebelum sahabatnya keburu canggung.

"Nama sandi untuk guru kami dan Ritsu adalah teman virtual kami. Nah, teruskan penjelasannya Nagisa-kun," jawaban yang kelewat santai itu membuat Nagisa memasang ekspresi capek-deh.

Asano mengernyitkan dahinya, tatapan menusuk ia luruskan kepada Nagisa yang saat ini menatap catatannya. Rupanya pemuda itu tak menyadarinya.

"Kita sampai dimana tadi ?"

"Tentang ide Koro-sensei/"

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan dulu tentang kerja tim Nakamura ?"

Nagisa _sweatdrop,_ bingung harus pilih yang mana. Buah simalakama membuatnya dilemma. Namun begitu melihat respon malas Karma dan tatapan menusuk Asano yang seakan melubangi kepala, Nagisa memilih untuk menceritakan kerja tim Nakamura dulu.

"Asano-kun, kau tau 'kan saat pencetakan, tim pencetak Majalah Kunudon sudah lagi tak ikut campur tangan ?"

"Ya,"

"Nah, tepat saat itu, Nakamura-san dan kawan-kawan menyelinap ke dalam-" karena bantuan Koro-sensei, "dan meng _edit_ ulang beberapa bagian. Hasil cetakan sebelumnya ia ambil dan ia buang ke sungai dekat kelas jadilah artikel itu."

"Omong-omong Nagisa-kun, informasi sedetail itu kau dapat darimana ?"

"Etto-" Nagisa tersenyum misterius, "dari Koro-sensei… dan Kepala Sekolah."

Hening.

Dan Nagisa yakin ia sempat melihat senyuman manis Asano sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka berkumpul, perpustakaan sekolah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Nakamura mendapat sidang paling sadis diantara beberapa lainnya karena Karma mencalonkan diri menjadi pemeran antagonis dicerita yang dibuat oleh Koro-sensei. Mungkin Nakamura bisa bermesraan dengan Nagisa, sang pemeran perempuan berbatang (dan membuat wajah Kayano memerah), akan tetapi, ia tak bisa menahan tangis ketika disumpal pizza rasa wasabi dan cabai setan.

Sementara disisi lain, hubungan Kepala Sekolah dengan Ketua OSIS nampak akrab karena beliau sudi menceritakan rahasia kelas E disela-sela makan malam yang biasanya suram, pula memanggil nama kecilnya. Meski kadang ada kata homo yang terselip.

.

.

.

 **writer note** :

sesungguhnya saya tak tau sedang nulis apa mungkin karena srup otak saya geser bersenti-senti. dan omg helow (?) saya suka banget sama karakter dedek mama rio meski dia tak semenonjol kayano. karena entah kenapa dia kiyudh dengan rencana yang sebusuk ide di otak saya. btw salam kenal pembaca sekalian. setelah ini mohon bantuannya.

sincerely,

ain.


End file.
